


staying late at the office

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Earth-3490, F/M, Office Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha Stark was in need of a new assistant for the time being. Steve Rogers may not have been the best choice.





	staying late at the office

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically day 3 of Kinktober but it was taking forever for me to finish Day 2 so I just finished this one up. 
> 
> For the prompt "Oral Sex". 
> 
> Spoiler alert, this isn't quite infidelity - it's a role playing thing.

Natasha leaned back in her desk chair, her legs crossed at the knee. 

Steve entered the office, closing the door behind him quietly. He turned back to her, adjusting his glasses nervously. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Stark?”

Tracing her neckline, Natasha kept her voice light. “You can’t keep looking at me like that in the office. My husband wouldn’t like it.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth turned up and he strode forward, a teasing glint in his eye. “What if I don’t care what he thinks?”

“This is a workplace.”

Steve came to stop in front of her, resting his hands on the arms of her chair. He smelled of expensive cologne and a light aftershave, his eyes bright blue where they met hers. “I’m terribly sorry, ma’am,” he whispered. His gaze fell to her bare legs. “It’s just so hard trying to focus when I’m around you. You’re a very beautiful woman.”

Natasha recrossed her legs, hearing his breath catch. Her face warmed, a fire igniting within her. His eyes cut to hers, his tongue swiping over his lips. “I’ll let you off with a warning.”

“I’m so grateful,” he rasped.

A beat. 

She uncrossed her legs, planting her feet on either side of him. Holding her gaze, he fell to his knees. Strong hands landed on her thighs, sliding up carefully, underneath her skirt. Pushing it up, he gripped the band of her panties, tugging them down, kissing her thigh as they came away wet. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to the edge of the chair. Heart beating fast in her chest, she moved with him, spreading her legs wider to accommodate his shoulders.

He hadn’t even locked the door. Anyone could come in at any moment and find them. Steve’s head between her legs, breathing wetly over her sex. His thumb slid along the slit playfully, dipping into her center briefly. Gasping, she shifted a bit as the rough pad of his thumb smoothed over her clit. 

Blue eyes met hers, dark and hungry as he gripped her thighs and leaned in closer. Lapping at her with his tongue, his eyes fell closed with a groan at the taste of her. Shivering, Natasha’s thighs tensed, trying to earn more of his tongue. Hands held her open as he settled in, his mouth working expertly, greedily sucking at the hardened nub until she bucked in his grip. He pulled up, dipping his tongue inside teasingly, content to make it last. 

Knowing him, he could do this all day. It was frustrating. 

He thumbed over her clit once more, lapping up her release as she clamped down around his tongue. “Steve,” she begged, her fingers sliding through his hair. 

She pulled him in closer, her clit aching, desperate for his mouth. His brow furrowed in focus, shifting as he pulled her in closer, her legs resting over his shoulders as he buried his face in further. Groaning, his breathing grew heavier as he quickly lost himself in the taste of her. Her head fell back, fingers tugging at his hair as his nose brushed her clit, his tongue lapping at her hungrily. 

“Steve,” she breathed, toes curling as heat coiled in her center. She was so close, right on the edge, every brush against her clit just shy of enough. “Please, baby, I’m so close.”

Steve paid her no mind, his hands spreading her further as he chased more of her taste. Shaking, Natasha tried to steer him in the right direction but it was near impossible with the strength of his grip on her hips. He never cut straight to the point – drawing things out until she was near ravenous with it. No half measures here. 

A rough slide of his tongue over her clit drew a soft cry from her lips, another a shuddering moan. Steve dipped his tongue inside of her once more, his thumb swiping over the bud teasingly before his mouth closed over it. Sucking hard, lapping up the added wetness. Natasha bit down a plea, trying to pull him in further. Drawing it out, Steve alternated passes of his fingers with his mouth, controlling even in this. 

A sharp suck, a hint of teeth and Natasha came, legs tightening around his head. Groaning, Steve’s hands tightened around her hips, holding her tight to his face as he lapped up her release. Eyes wet, Natasha shuddered and shook, panting heavily, listening to the wet sounds of his tongue working at her sex. He was nothing if not thorough, sucking and licking at her blindly, the taste guiding him in further. 

“Christ,” she panted, eyes rolling back as his mouth sealed over her clit. Crying out, the pleasure near painful. 

When she came down, he’d loosened his grip on her, marks set in in small purple smudges along her skin. A soft moan escaped as she touched them lightly, her cunt pulsing in response. He was still lapping at her softly, his eyes opening and meeting hers almost in challenge. Natasha’s legs slipped off his shoulders to the floor. He pulled off of her reluctantly, running his tongue over his lips. 

Biting her lip, Natasha stood, her heels clicking on the floor as she smoothed her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back. Gazing up at her, his eyes widened in worship. His arms closed around her, awaiting further instruction. She moved behind him, pulling him to his feet. Pushing him in the chair, she reached for his belt, pulling him out. Hard and aching, paying himself no attention as she climbed over him.

“This was a bad idea,” Natasha murmured, leaning in and taking his tongue. Groaning, Steve opened for her eagerly, allowing her to taste herself. She lined them up, hovering over the swollen head of his cock. 

“What’s bad about it?” Steve asked, sliding his fingers into her hair. The cool line of the silver band on his ring finger drawing a slight shiver. “You need a bodyguard and I’m cheap labor.”

“You’re a shitty assistant.” Steve laughed, a breath punching out of him as she lowered herself down. Her heat engulfed him, drawing his eyes closed in pleasure. Watching avidly, her cunt tightened around him greedily, taking more of him inside bit by bit. His face went lax, flushed, his lips swollen and wet. “All we do is fuck in my office.”

Rising up, she swallowed his soft moan in a kiss. Steve’s hands gripped her waist, tightening as she took him in again. “Natasha,” he breathed, thighs tensing beneath her. 

He let her lead, soft pleas escaping. Natasha helped him along, planting soft kisses along his temple and cheeks as she rode him. Steve was close, probably had been since he’d buried his face between his legs. But he hadn’t touched himself. 

Her husband was many things, but selfish wasn’t one of them.


End file.
